mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Deckhand always gets the job done
Jacy looked over the list of goods and considered the total charge tallied at the bottom. She’d secured adequate edible material to feed a small army and it held enough diversity to keep them from growing bored of the meals straight away. There were also a few items for her in particular. The shopkeeper, who was more like a quartermaster than clerk, saw Jacy’s eyes lingering on the cost and chimed in. “Relax, Miss. Let's have a see at your IdentCard and confirm you’re on the Lunar Veil’s manifest and we can debt all this straight to the captain’s ledger. For once he’s actually paid up and cleared for a line of credit.” Jacy fidgeted her hands in her pockets, one wrapped around the Alliance issued and sanctioned IdentCard she carried, and the other around an envelope with the last of her paper bills. She made her decision and pulled out the packet of currency. “I doubt Captain Keller has made use of this time to add me to the crew manifest. He’s not the most organized individual, if you know what I mean.” She retrieved a few bills from the envelope, folded them in half and stashed them back in her pocket. She reluctantly passed the remaining bills over to the shopkeeper who eyed her skeptically before shrugging and counting them out quickly then tossing them under the counter. “Ordinarily I’d rent you the services of one of our boys to haul all this to your ship, but seein’ as you’re the deckhand...” He visually inspected the woman again, one cursory look to show he had a hard time believing she filled that slot aboard a freight hauler and a second glance to show he still found her pleasant enough on the eyes. “Relax, Mister. I can manage just fine on my own.” But Jacy immediately looked around for someone who she could talk into helping. ~~~ “Thank you so much, Marcus.” Jacy was finding plenty of opportunities to lay her hand across the young man’s arm and brush against his side as he finished securing the crates in the galley. “I’m not sure I could have managed so easily on my own. It’s tough out here for a single girl.” The hints and flirtation continued until she and Marcus were back in the main cargo bay with the ramp stretched out before them. Jacy leaned up to whisper something in his ear and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Marcus’ eyes went wide and he almost reached out to grab her as she darted back towards her crew sling. Marcus waited patiently. Marcus waited impatiently. Marcus got tired of seeing the 4-wheel mule vehicle parked so wrongly and took it upon himself to park it properly in its travel case and strap it down. A few minutes later Riley popped into the bay and saw the stranger standing around looking like a lost puppy. “You here for work?” “Nah, I already have a gig? I was just waiting on Miss Lloyd to return. She said she was coming right back. Had a photo of herself she wanted me to have.” He rubbed his cheek fondly and sounded real sure of himself for a man who’d been waiting ten minutes. “You got played, Romeo. She ain’t coming back. Take her kiss and my advice; always get paid in advance and in full. “She’s not coming back?” Aw he really did look hurt by that. “It’s a small ship. Doesn’t take long to crawl from one end to the next. Takes even less time if you’re in a hurry. She’s not in a hurry ‘cause she’s not coming back. What? You never been stood up before?” Marcus considered that briefly before he decided anger was the appropriate response. “That bitch!” “You ain’t lyin', Romeo. Now get lost 'fore you get spaced. We don’t allow pets onboard the El-Vee, especially lovestruck puppies.” “Yeah yeah, I’m going. Oh by the way, I got a look at your deckhand’s IdentCard when she was at the shop. Not a long look, but good enough. She’s not who she claims to be.” “What do you mean? Who is she?” Riley was cute when she was intrigued. Marcus seemed to think he’d already said more than enough against Jacy’s character. Perhaps he thought there was still some chance things would work out between them. They wouldn’t, but perhaps he didn’t know that. He held his hands up and headed towards the ramp. “That’s all I’m saying. Please don’t tell her I called her a bitch.” He took off after that and we’ll probably never see Marcus again in this little tale. Exit stage left, buddy.